The Things That Happen At Sonic
by kdashlanie
Summary: The girls are hungry. The boys are hungry. Fun ensues. Throw in some interesting comments and a dash of love. MOST LIKELY A ONE SHOT UNLESS CONTINUATION IS REQUESTED. AH. AU. CANNON PAIRINGS.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any related characters. If I did I wouldn't let Edward out of my sight!!!!! **_

**Authors Note: For the few who have started reading Welcome to Miami I've just posted the next chapter. Thank you for showing support to my first fanfiction! I really appreciate it. This was just a little something that I just couldn't get out of my mind and had to write. Most likely this will stay a one-shot. If it gets a good review I will most likely continue.**

BPOV

I was having a perfectly peaceful time reading my book, when I was rudely disturbed by an evil little pixie.

"Hey bells, wear this were going to Sonics," Alice chirped, as she threw open my door and threw a bag at me. I dressed in a cute Royal Blue Juicy Couture track suit and some royal blue converse. I quickly put my hair up in a high ponytail and met Alice and Rosalie downstairs. We all had on the same track suit but in different colors and different shoes. Alice's suit was pink and she had on pink juicy sneakers on. Rose's suit was bright red with some white Nike's.

"Bought time," Rosalie shouted at me, with a smile on her perfect face. The three of us linked arms and set out to the 5 minute walk to Sonics.

EPOV

I was trying to finish my new composition when Emmett the bear barged into my room.

"Hurry up _Eddie_ we're going to Sonic, I'm running on empty here," Emmett bellowed . I cringed at the name but let it slide this time. When Emmett didn't get his food he could be the biggest grump in the world.

"Lets go Jasper!!!!" I shouted towards the room across the hall. I headed down the stairs of our condo and glanced out the window noticing a flash of brown hair head around the corner.

BPOV

"Hi welcome to Sonic may I take your order," The waitress asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes, we would like a Jumbo Popcorn Chicken combo, a Bacon Cheeseburger TOASTER combo, and a Chicken Wrap combo," I replied.

"Oh and a side of Mozzarella sticks, Onion Rings, and three Cherry Slushies," Rosalie added. The waitress politely took our orders and then left. The waitress had just returned with our food when Don't trust me by 30h!3 start. I glanced at Rosalie and Alice and we all jumped into positions. Rosalie was standing in front of the table dancing while Alice and me were standing on the table. I glanced at Alice and we both threw on our hoodies. I started to sing to the song.

_Black dress with the tights underneath._

_I got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth._

At that point Alice was smoking a fake cigarette.

_And she's an actress_

Alice quickly echoed my actress.

_but she aint got no need._

_She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east._

Alice then threw a few singles at Rosalie while Rosalie caught them. I glanced down and noticed a crowd beginning to form.

_T-t-t-tounges, always pressed to your cheeks_

At that moment Alice promptly went up to Rosalie and licked her cheek.

_While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth._

_Tell your boyfriend if he says he's got beef. _

_That I'm a vegetarian and I aint fucking scared of him_

Alice just so happened to pick up a burger at that precise moment and toss It at Rosalie.

_She wants to touch me who she wants to love me who she'll never leave me who who ooo _

Alice, Rosalie and I started our grinding and pointed at Rosalie whenever they said hoe.

_don't trust a hoe._

_Never trust a hoe._

_Wont trust a hoe._

_don't trust me._

We continued to dance and act out the song when our favorite part came up.

Alice, Rosalie and I quickly shared a glance and the three of us quickly got into a grind line on top of the table. For the shush Alice and Rosalie would shush while I continued to grind and sing.

_Shush girl, shut your lips. _

_Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips…_

When the song ended the applause was roaring. The three of us promptly laughed and bowed.

"Thank you, thank you we'll be here all year!" Alice just so happened to shout before the crowd left.

EPOV

Throughout the entire drive to Sonic Emmett refused to shut up. I don't think I've ever been happier to see a sonic in my life. Parking the car we noticed 3 girls beginning to stand on there table. The three of us exchanged a glance and hurried to see what was going on. What I saw made my eyes pop out of my head. Standing before me was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Her long brown hair gave me the urge to run my fingers through it. I almost passed out when the three girls started a grind line with the brunette leading.

"Holy shit man. Food and babes dancing on tables. I'm in heaven." Emmett muttered. When the show was over the three girls laughed and quickly bowed. The shorter girl of the three (whom Jasper was checking out) stood and yelled "Thank you, thank you we'll be here all year!"

"So I think we should get our asses over there and claim those babes before someone else gets the chance," Jasper offered. I glanced at Emmett and we both nodded making our way to the girls.

BPOV

"Alice I could downright kill you! You threw my burger at Rosalie!" I yelped!

"I swear Alice if there is any kind of lettuce or mayo in my hair I'm gunna kick your ass!" Rosalie threatened.

"Ladies, is there a problem over here," a voice questioned. The three of us quickly turned our heads and were shocked at what we saw. The three cutest guys I have ever seen stared back at us. The one that really caught my attention was the bronze haired one. He was muscled and had the most amazing green eyes I have ever seen in my life.

"No problem at all," Rosalie retorted to the bulky one.

"Unless you intended on helping us," Alice shot back to the cute blonde one.

"Then we have a problem. We have three empty seats and there are three of you. Care to join us?" I said flashing a smile at the bronze haired one that had caught my interest. The guys looked flustered for a minute and seemed to share a thought.

"If we say yes can we have your names?" The bronze haired one said.

"You can have all that and maybe even a little bit more," I retorted. I glanced at Rosalie and Alice and they seemed to agree with my suggestion. I mean seriously these guys were some fine specimen of men.

"Ok then, I'm Emmett, The Blonde is Jasper and that's Edward." the bulky one said. We each introduced ourselves and made room for the new comers.

"So that was a nice little dance you guys did. Left every man in the area flustered as hell," Jasper said. I glanced at Alice and waited for her response.

"Did that include you three because there are plenty of other things we can do to fluster you. And trust me we'd be successful," Alice offered. I glanced at Rosalie and saw her smirk. I couldn't help but cover up my giggle with a smirk of my own.

"And what makes you so confident that you would be successful," Emmett questioned. Uh-oh. Wrong comment to make with Rosalie around. You never questioned the mama bears sex life.

"If you want to find out the things we can do with our mouths we can show you but trust me I wouldn't want to deflate your ego," Rosalie answered. At that a fire burst through the guys eyes. They looked pissed and I'm sure we looked smug as hell.

"And how would you deflate our ego's? There pretty big," Edward asked looking directly at me.

"The way we do things, you wouldn't last a minute," I shot. Edward glanced at me and you could just see the lust in his eyes.

"Is that a fact?" Edward asked.

"Hell no baby, that's a promise!" I answered. I quickly shot a look at Rosalie and Alice and they both seemed to be rather shocked at what I said. I was sure that I had a smug smirk set in my face. I liked these guys and I could tell the girls did to. They were keeping us on our toes, which quite frankly can be very difficult.

"Just tell us when and where and trust me we'll be there," Emmett shot back. I glanced at Rosalie and knew they were all thinking the same thing I was.

"Numbers please," Alice asked. We all quickly exchanged phones and saved contacts. As we stood up to leave three of us turned around.

"We'll text you the when and the where," I stated. Rosalie quickly whipped around and headed in for the kill.

"You better be there. And bring your stamina. Your gonna need it," Rosalie said. The three of us linked arms and smirked heading towards the car.

"I think this is the beginning of forever," Alice stated. I threw Rosalie a quick glance.

"I'm betting on Alice," I said.

**AUTHORS NOTE: So there it is. My one shot that was actually a dream I had. If you want me to continue the story I just might do it. I had a lot of fun writing this and i'm not sure if the characters are ready to let go of there story yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: SOOOO AS YOU HAVE ALL BEEN AWAITING FOR. HERE IS THE SECOND CHAPTER!!! HOOT HOOT.... and by the way this chapter originally was super long. sooo long that I had to cut it in 3 and this was the only place that the cut would fit for this first chapter **

BPOV

As soon as we stepped foot in our apartment, we all exchanged a glance and yelped family meeting. We all hurried into our rooms and changed into our sleepwear. When we were all decent we all met up in the living room.

"Ok is it just me but were those boys the finest I have ever seen in my life!" Rosalie shouted out randomly making me jump. I saw Alice's goofy smile from the corner of my eye and knew that I must have the same one on my face.

"Trust me rose they were the finest!"I mumbled dreamily. Alice looked deep in thought when suddenly a mischievous smile crept onto her beautiful pixie features.

"Ok girls it's time to put down the law. We cannot and I repeat cannot be the first to text or call the guys. We have to make them sweat for it," Alice excitedly babbled. Rosalie and I nodded our head in understanding and we all marched off in separate directions to get ready for bed.

EPOV

We were currently sitting at the same table where the girls were just mere seconds ago when Jasper spoke up.

"Ok, am I the only one who needs a cold shower right now?" Jasper asked.

"Pshhh cold shower, I need ice!" Emmett bluntly shouted earning some very severe looks from the people around us. We were waiting for the waitress to bring us our food when Emmett grinned mischievously.

"So being the three fine ass men that we are we need to let those girls chase us and not let them see how much they affected us. So I say that we cannot be the first to call or text," Emmett shared. I glanced quickly at Jasper and realized that we would have to humor him. When the waitress brought us our food, we nodded in agreement and began to eat. While eating I realized that there was absolutely no way that we were going to last two weeks. Well, let the games begin.

BPOV

Two weeks. Two sexually frustrated weeks waiting for the phone to vibrate. The sexual tension had everyone in an especially bitchy mood but Rosalie was by far the worst. I had never seen her snap as easily as I had these past two weeks. Every time the phone would ring or vibrate she would literally drop everything she was doing to literally dive for the phone. But who was I to talk, Alice and I weren't any better.

"Alice when the fuck are they going to call?" Rosalie shouted while slamming her coffee mug on the kitchen table shattering it on the table.

"Soon rose. You need to relax, "Alice calmly said. Oh great. Now she's done it. I threw a panicky glance between the two and saw Rosalie's eyes burn as she rose from the table with a murderous look on her face.

"Soon? I have had enough of your little fortune teller ways Alice. Give me a straight answer. I've had to change the batteries on my vibrator five times in the past two weeks. It's gotten more action these past weeks than it has in my entire fucking life!!!! I can't handle this Alice. My coochie needs some male attention!!" Rosalie shouted. I was trying so hard to contain myself but rose was making it even more difficult.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Alice, it's just that I'm kind of stressed," Rosalie said with her head hanging down. Alice quickly tackled rose and they shared a very beautiful hug. I hated seeing my girls this stressed so I quickly formed a plan.

"Alright bitches, we are going clubbing," I shouted at my girls. We all looked at each other and shared a smile.

"Clubbing it is," Rosalie said.

A FEW HOURS LATER

We were officially done getting dressed and inspecting ourselves in the mirror. Rosalie had on a red dress that had a v neck that showed all her cleavage and draw stringed at her sides making it short and sassy. Her hair was pulled up into a swingy ponytail showing off her shoulders. Alice was wearing a blue bubble dress that made her look leggy and was short and cute. Her hair was spiked in her usual pixie cut. I on the other hand had on a belted pinstriped corset, black skinny jeans, and red stilettos. My hair was down and curly with a red headband in it.

"Well hot damn we look sexy!"Rosalie blurted out. We grabbed our stuff and then headed out to Rosalie's BMW. We had a blast on the way to the host. We sung all of our favorite songs and let are hair blow in the wind. When we finally reached The Host we linked arms and walked up to the bouncer. Rosalie whispered in his ear and he let us in eagerly. When the doors opened, the music was pounding and the adrenaline started to pump through my veins. The three of us were in our element. Right now we owned the place. We strutted through the crowds of people, our confidence seeping around us. The glares and stares only made the rush flow.

"I need a drink," Alice shouted over the music. I quickly agreed and we headed towards the bar. Rosalie made it to the bar first and ordered 3 whiskeys with cherries. Suddenly we heard a chorus of gasps from behind us. We whipped around and what I saw made my jaw drop. Walking towards us was Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. Edward was wearing a white button down, half open and rolled up to his elbows with a black tie hanging down and converse. Jasper was wearing a baby blue polo and baby blue converse, and Emmett was wearing a white v-neck, sexy ripped jeans, with a black tie and black chucks.

"Well, hello ladies fancy meeting you here," Edwards velvety voice stated.

**AN: SOOOO WHAT DO YOU THINK?????? R&R**


End file.
